<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chapters by stonedgeralt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075330">chapters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt'>stonedgeralt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Scar Worship, implied sexual relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s happening to your scars?” Jaskier asks. “They’re lighter.”</p><p>Geralt says nothing, casting a longing look at the bath that’s steadily growing colder. He knows he won’t avoid the questions this time.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jaskier’s voice is soft, concerned. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Geralt says. He tugs against Jaskier’s grip, a silent plea.</p><p>But Jaskier doesn’t let go. “Will you talk to me, please?”</p><p>---</p><p>Geralt hates his scars. Jaskier tells him – and shows him – why he shouldn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chapters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/electraDandelion/gifts">electraDandelion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little ficlet is for <a href="https://www.twitter.com/ElectraInTheAir">Electra</a>, who gave me the prompt "scar worship." I can't say that I've ever read a fic tagged with scar worship, so this was a fun challenge! Thanks for your support, Electra!</p><p>And thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolWolf/">VolWolf</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/">Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness</a> for giving this piece a once-over for me when I was having doubts. Much love to y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your scars are fading.”</p><p>Geralt doesn’t look up from Roach’s saddlebags. “Hm?”</p><p>“Your scars,” Jaskier says again, moving to stand next to him. “They’re fading. Look, you can hardly see this little one anymore.” He takes hold of Geralt’s arm and runs a finger along the barely-there sliver of white. “Why?”</p><p>“Why what?” Geralt asks. He knows avoiding the question won’t work with Jaskier, but he wants to buy himself at least a few seconds. He busies himself in the saddlebags, cursing when he still can’t find what he’s looking for.</p><p>“I have the Golden Oriole,” Jaskier says, rummaging around in his bag. “Honestly, we need to get better saddlebags. It’s a wonder you’re not leaving a trail of potions behind Roach, what with all the holes in them.”</p><p>“Don’t have the coin right now.” Geralt knows that Jaskier’s right, but saddlebags aren’t his top priority at the moment.</p><p>Jaskier hums. “Well, hopefully this contract will change that. How much do basilisks usually bring in?”</p><p>“Not enough,” Geralt says, adding the vials that Jaskier hands him to his satchel. He’s rifling through the saddlebags for the draconid oil when something lands on his foot. Geralt peers down to see a bottle of milky-white oil on its side in the dirt. He quickly snatches it up and tosses it back into the bags. Jaskier doesn’t seem to have noticed.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to get us a room,” Jaskier says. “I’ll have a bath waiting.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Satisfied with his preparations, Geralt turns to Jaskier and holds his arms open. Jaskier steps between them with a soft smile and wraps his arms around Geralt’s waist. “See you soon,” Geralt says.</p><p>Jaskier presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “See you soon. Be careful.”</p><p>“I will.” With that, Geralt mounts Roach and leaves the village behind before Jaskier can ask him about his scars again.</p><p>---</p><p>When he returns, Geralt is exhausted. He’d known that the basilisk would be tough, but it proved much stronger and faster than Geralt had anticipated. He collects his reward – dismally small, as expected – and then leads Roach to the stables. Geralt enters the inn and heads for the stairs with a weary sigh. He’s very much looking forward to the bath that Jaskier had promised him.</p><p>It’s not hard to find the room: Jaskier’s playing his lute and singing quietly. Geralt pushes open the door and resists the urge to collapse facedown onto the bed.</p><p>Jaskier greets him, sets down his lute, and launches into the routine inspection he performs when Geralt returns from a hunt. He helps Geralt out of his blood-encrusted armor without batting an eye, and leans his swords against the wall. In the corner, steam rises from a wooden tub, and Geralt keeps inching toward it.</p><p>“Patience,” Jaskier says. “Almost done.” He lets Geralt lean on him as he steps out of his boots and trousers. Then he carefully undoes the tie in Geralt’s hair and steps back. Jaskier opens his mouth to say something, but closes them again, pursing his lips. “Hm.”</p><p>“What?” Geralt makes a beeline for the tub, but is stopped by Jaskier’s hand on his shoulder. Geralt growls half-heartedly, but stays in place.</p><p>“What’s happening to your scars?” Jaskier asks. “They’re lighter.”</p><p>Geralt says nothing, casting a longing look at the bath that’s steadily growing colder. He knows he won’t avoid the questions this time.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jaskier’s voice is soft, concerned. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Geralt says. He tugs against Jaskier’s grip, a silent plea.</p><p>But Jaskier doesn’t let go. “Will you talk to me, please?”</p><p>Geralt meets his worried gaze and sighs. “Fine. But only if I can sit in the bath.”</p><p>Jaskier releases him. Geralt shucks off his smallclothes and heads for the tub. He settles in with a pleased sound, closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of the oils and herbs Jaskier has added to the water.</p><p>After a few moments of silence, Geralt opens one eye. “You’re hovering,” he says. “Come over here and sit.”</p><p>“Right.” Jaskier hurriedly grabs a stool. He sits and rests his arms on the edge of the tub. “Whenever you’re ready,” he murmurs.</p><p>Geralt allows himself to bask in the warmth of the bath for several minutes. He senses Jaskier’s growing unease and concern – he’s fidgeting so much that Geralt wouldn’t be surprised if the stool toppled over. With another sigh, Geralt finally speaks: “I’ve been using an oil on my scars. It helps them fade.”</p><p>Jaskier perks up. “Oh, I’ve heard of that,” he says. “My aunt used it on her striae after my cousin was born.” He frowns then. “But, Geralt, why are <em> you </em> using it?”</p><p>Geralt hesitates, turning his gaze to the surface of the bathwater. He doesn’t know how Jaskier will react to his reasoning. Despite this, he presses on: “They… remind me of my mistakes. I don’t want to look at them anymore.” Geralt swirls his hand around in the bathwater. “I remember every fuck up,” he says quietly. “I don’t need to see them every day.”</p><p>“Oh, love.”</p><p>Geralt winces at the devastation in Jaskier’s voice. “What?” he asks, with more venom than intended.</p><p>“I didn’t know you felt that way,” Jaskier says softly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Geralt doesn’t respond. He folds in on himself, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees.</p><p>“Can I tell you what I think?” Jaskier asks.</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Jaskier reaches out and strokes Geralt’s hair gently. Geralt leans into the touch. “Scars aren’t reminders of mistakes,” Jaskier murmurs. “They aren’t bad things. They show growth and progress. They show that you’ve learned how <em> not </em> to do something.”</p><p>Geralt hums. He isn’t convinced, and Jaskier can tell.</p><p>“I’m a storyteller,” Jaskier says. “It’s what I do best. And you’re my favorite book to read.” He ignores Geralt’s blush and continues: “Each one of your scars is a chapter in the book of your life as a witcher.”</p><p>At that, Geralt scoffs. “My book is long and boring,” he mutters. </p><p>“You think that because you’re the author,” Jaskier says. “As a reader, I find it – <em> you </em> – fascinating. You’ve done so much good, Geralt, and your scars prove that.” He pauses. “Here, let me wash your hair. I have an idea.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes narrow in suspicion, but he wets his hair and lets Jaskier lather it with soap and rinse it. Geralt takes his time washing his body, nervous about whatever plan Jaskier has concocted. When he’s done, Geralt takes the towel that Jaskier hands him and dries himself. Meanwhile, Jaskier moves to the bed and pulls down the blankets. He arranges the pillows neatly and stands back with a satisfied sound. Then he eagerly beckons Geralt over. </p><p>“What’s this?” Geralt asks, warily eyeing the bed.</p><p>“You’ll see. Hop up here and lay down on your stomach.”</p><p>Geralt does, resting his cheek against the topmost pillow. The inn is nicer than usual, and the bedding is soft and clean. Before Geralt can get too comfortable, though, the mattress dips and Jaskier sits on Geralt’s thighs.</p><p>“Not tonight, Jaskier,” Geralt says wearily. </p><p>“Hush,” Jaskier replies. “That’s not what this is.” He shifts until he’s comfortable. Then Geralt feels a gentle fingertip against his back. “This scar,” Jaskier murmurs, “where’d you get it?”</p><p>“Siren,” Geralt says. “Ard Skellig. I was finishing off one when another got me from behind.”</p><p>Jaskier runs his finger along the narrow white line that Geralt’s become so familiar with. “And how many scars has a siren given you since then?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p>“Mm.” Jaskier leans down and presses a soft kiss to the scar. “That’s what I thought.” His finger moves to the right and taps against another spot. “And this one?”</p><p>“Fiend.” Geralt shifts slightly, and feels Jaskier move with him. “Quicker than most.”</p><p>Another kiss. “And how many fiends have scarred you since that one?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p>This continues for over an hour: Jaskier asks about a scar, Geralt answers, then Jaskier kisses it and moves on. Eventually he tells Geralt to roll over so that he can focus on the scars over Geralt’s torso. Jaskier starts at his hips and works his way up. His voice is soft and serious, and his fingers are warm and gentle, like his lips.</p><p>Geralt is trembling even before he’s on his back. He answers Jaskier’s questions from behind a pillow, hiding the blush rising in his cheeks. It’s not that Geralt is uncomfortable; no, it’s that he knows exactly what Jaskier is trying to do. It’s confusing and overwhelming, having Jaskier’s undivided attention on the things Geralt hates about himself.</p><p>The tears don’t come until Jaskier reaches his shoulders, and they finally spill over when Jaskier tugs the pillow out of his grasp and looks down at him.</p><p>“Hi,” Jaskier says. “You alright?”</p><p>Geralt nods. “Fine,” he croaks, swiping clumsily at his damp eyes.</p><p>“That was a lot, huh?” Jaskier wipes Geralt’s face with his shirt sleeve, then pats his cheek fondly. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Better, I think.” Geralt curls onto his side, and Jaskier settles behind him, wrapping an arm loosely around his waist.</p><p>“Have I convinced you?”</p><p>“Of what?”</p><p>“That your scars don’t represent mistakes.”</p><p>Geralt hums thoughtfully. “Not quite. But… I don’t think I’ll use the oil anymore.”</p><p>He feels Jaskier’s smile against the back of his neck. “I’m glad,” Jaskier says. “And I’ll help you see them as something to cherish. I’ll remind you every day.”</p><p>Geralt shifts closer to Jaskier, but doesn’t respond.</p><p>“You’ve lived such a long life, Geralt.” Jaskier’s voice is soothing; he reserves this tone especially for Geralt. “That’s nearly a century of growth and experience. You’re still here, whole and strong and beautiful. You’re smart and capable. You can do anything, and these scars prove it. You’ve overcome so much, my love, and I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>Geralt gasps quietly and feels more tears forming. “Thank you,” he whispers, blinking furiously.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Jaskier’s finger traces shapes over Geralt’s stomach. “We’ll try again tomorrow, if you’d like.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Jaskier laughs softly as Geralt’s stomach rumbles. “I’ll get us some supper.” He sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, then pauses. “Will you be alright up here?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just…” Geralt rolls onto his other side and looks up at Jaskier. “Hurry back?”</p><p>“Of course.” Jaskier leans in and kisses Geralt sweetly. Then he tucks the blanket over him and stands. “Don’t fall asleep on me, now.”</p><p>“Mm,” Geralt replies. His eyes have already drifted shut, and he knows there’s no way he’ll be awake when Jaskier returns. Apparently, revealing the origin of every scar on one’s body is rather exhausting.</p><p>He hears Jaskier leave the room. When he’s positive that he’s alone, Geralt climbs out of bed and pads over to the mirror near the door. He examines his body in the glass. His scars have, indeed, begun to fade. His reflection looks strange, and it scares him a little. Geralt pokes and prods at the scars on his abdomen. He swears he can still feel Jaskier’s lips against his skin, and he smiles softly. </p><p>Geralt will never use the oil again. Instead, he'll learn to appreciate his scars. He doesn’t think he’ll ever love them, or “cherish” them. But he’ll do his damndest to acknowledge that they don’t represent mistakes. He knows that Jaskier will be there to guide him through the process. The care he’d taken, kissing Geralt's scars, giving every one of them just the right amount of attention before moving on – Geralt knows now that it’s exactly what he’s needed. Scars are just a part of life for a witcher, and Geralt shouldn’t be trying to erase his past. From now on, he’ll be living in the present, with Jaskier at his side to remind him of his future.</p><p>Any new chapters in the book of his life won’t be written by monsters: Geralt will write them himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/stonedgeralt">@stonedgeralt</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>